


Better than one.

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wanted a shower. To bad he picked the house with a spaceship for a bath tub. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Jack can't work the shower and Dagur has to help him. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than one.

Jack had just wanted a shower, and he didn’t want to fly all the way to the North Pole to have one.

But now he was regretting going into the frost house with an opened window.

He had scouted the house to make sure no one was home. He knew that the shower turning on with no one in it would freak people out, and after what had happened the last time-well, better safe than sorry.

But he really should have checked all the rooms before stripping down.

Now he was standing naked in the unlocked bathroom, clothes folded neatly on the counter by the sink and his staff leaned again the wall, staring confusedly at the knobs for the tub.

There were three of them, all unmarked, and the little panel of buttons seemed like too much. He had no idea what anything did, and was thinking that maybe he should just cut his losses and shower in his room at the Pole. Or roll in a snow bank.

But then the bathroom door opened, and Jack spun around, mouth open in a protest that would most likely go unheard.

No such luck. The guy’s green eyes went wide, and he cursed, blinking at Jack. “Who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get in here?”

Jack’s mouth fell open in shock, the surprise momenttarally making him forget about his current nudity.

“You can see me?” The guy had to be at least nineteen, tall and broad shouldered with long red hair.

Jack belatedly noticed that he was also damp with sweat. Oh.

“Of course I can see you. So who the hell are you? Why are you in my bathroom?”

Jack bit at his lip. “My name is Jack Frost, and I’m a Guardian.”

The guy blinked. “Jack Frost? Like Jokul Frosti the winter spirit?”

Jack recognized the odd name as the Norse translation, though he hated how cold and heartless the stories that bore that name painted him to be.

“Yeah, exactly. Wait, you still believe in me?”

The guy shook his head. “I can’t believe this. If you really the snow god, prove it.”

Without even thinking about it Jack reached out and tapped the mirror, frosting over the glass.

The guys jaw dropped open a little, and he looked Jack up and down. “You are younger than I expected.”

Under the sudden heat of his gaze, Jack realized that he was still naked, hands going over his groin to preserve just a speck of modesty.

“I’m 300 and 19,” Jack informed him, getting another look over. The redhead licked his lips. “Well, I got to say that you look great for you age.”

Jack blushed under his heated gaze, stammering when the guy shut the door and pulled his shirt over his head.

Jack almost swallowed his tongue. The guy was hot, and he could not stop his eyes from staying down the guy’s hard chest and six pack to where his sweatpants were hanging low on his hips.

He felt his cock twitch under his hands, and backed up half a step.

“Well, I’m guessing you are here for a shower, and I need one too. Might as well save water.”

And with that the guys pants were gone, and Jack had the distinct feeling that he was in trouble.

He walked right passed Jack, turning on the water with a kind of ease that subjected he knew just how to work the spaceship of a tub. “My name is Dagur, By the way.”

Jack tried very hard not to look at the guy’s-Dagur’s-very nice ass as he bent over.

When those dark green eyes turned back to Jack, the other male still doing nothing to hide what was becoming a very impressive erection, he opened his mouth, not sure what to say.

It was clear Dagur was attracted to him, and Jack would be lying if he said that he did not return the sentiment.

Dagur made a ‘go ahead’ motion with his hand, and Jack clumsily climbed into the tub, a thin layer of ice forming and melting under his pale feet.

The water was a little bit too hot for his liking, but when Dagur stepped into the tug and reached over Jack’s shoulder, his cock nudged at the small of his back, and the spirit’s body heated up so much that it didn’t really matter.

Dagur lathered up his hair, and then did the same for Jack without even asking.

His fingers were strong and sure, and it felt so good that Jack let out an embarrassingly loud moan of pleasure.

Dagur chuckled behind him, amused that he could make the immortal fall apart so easily.

Once Jack’s hair was clean he thought that they would be done, but Dagur grabbed a bottle of body wash and started working it down Jack’s neck and back.

When he found the knot on the back of his shoulder, he kneaded his fingers into it and Jack nearly melted on the spot.

Dagur took his time, rubbing down over Jack’s back. He got to the base of his spine, and for a breathless moment Jack thought he would grab his ass, but he bypassed it, crouching down to soap up his thighs.

Jack tipped his head back and held off of reaching down to palm at his now hard cock.

 But Dagur was very good at what he was doing, and when he stood up he poured more body wash in his palm and took Jack in hand, pumping him with a slow but tight grip.

Jack let his head fall back to rest on Dagur’s muscled shoulder, mouth opened to let out all the sounds Dagur was making him make.

The movements were slippery, and Jack’s eyes closed when Dagur started kissing the side of his neck in a way the almost felt like worship.

Jack moaned at the thought, trying to thrust into the tight grip when Dagur rubbed hard over the pre slick head.

He was stopped by Dagur’s arm being wrapped low around his waist, holding him in place while he was pleasured. “Let me take care of you,” Dagur breathed against his ear, nipping at the shell lightly.

The sound Jack made was something along the lines of -hnnggg- and he gave into the feeling.

He had never felt anything this good, never had another person touch him like that since the night when he was sixteen.  Betty Jones had gone down on her knees for him behind the old barn at the edge of town, blue eyes staring up at him while she licked at his cock.

But what this boy-and his human upbringing was a little nagging voice in the back of her head, screaming that this was wrong-was doing topped that a hundred times over.

Dagur rubbed at his slit again, and Jack screams, shaking apart in his arms as he came harder than he had in 300 years.

His knees gave out, and he fell, water splashing around him from where the warm spray still rained down.

When his brain came back online he registered that there was something hard nudging the back of his shoulder.

He twisted so he was facing Dagur, swallowing hard at the sight of his fully hard cock inches from his face.

The boy’s eyes were dark with lust, lips bitten red and spit slick. He was flushed from his cheeks to his chest, and his wet hair was a dark red stain on his tanned skin, sticking to his hard shoulders.

Jack held his gaze, and leaned forward, licking up his length.

He tried to remember what Betty had done, but when he sucked on the leaking head and Dagur threw his head back, Jack went on instant, suckling on him like a hungry babe at its mother’s chest.

His reward came quickly, a thick, slightly bitty fluid filling his mouth while Dagur moaned out his praises for the Wither Spirit’s mouth.

Jack sat back on his heels, licking a drop of cum from his lips, and stood.

Dagur’s lips were still red, and Jack gave into the temptation that was in front of him, leaning up on his toes to kiss the mortal.

And to his great joy, the mortal kissed him back.


End file.
